Exercise equipment is available to work all the different muscle groups of the body. As most intelligent exercisers know, an important aspect of exercising is regulatory of routine both over time and over exercises performed. For many exercisers in today's society, the demands of their jobs sometimes require them to work long hours or to travel away from home. In such circumstances, this may disrupt the regular routine of the exerciser either because equipment is not available to use, or equipment is available but it is different from the equipment they normally use. What would be ideal is for an exerciser to be able to have his equipment with him whenever he desires to exercise.
The present invention is portable and collapsible in order to be carried with the exerciser, or put in a convenient location without requiring a lot of space. The present invention also allows the exerciser to work at least his legs, as well as his lower body, upper body and more depending on the exerciser's imagination.